Love Me Forever
by GeMaNgEl007
Summary: Serena is the spunky new girl, Darien is the cocky popular Jock with the beautiful girlfriend. What will happen when these two get together? Read and find out! Warning:This story has content of drugs, attempt rape, cutting, and has heavy swearing so if an
1. Chapter 1

Love Me Forever 

Disclaimer: I do not own Serena or any of the characters in this story! Only a few people do I own!

**WARNING: This story has content of drugs, attempt rape, cutting, and has heavy swearing so if any of this stuff offends you then don't read. You have been warned in advance! **

"_"Talking _

'_' Thoughts _

15 year old Serena Tsukino sighed as she watched the movers take furniture into her new house, she didn't want to be there she wanted to be back home in her old house with her old friends at her old school.

Ms. Tsukino was watching over the movers making sure they were gentle with some of the fragile stuff. Serena's brother Sammy was sitting on the grass glaring at his feet,

he didn't like leaving all of his friends and moving either. Ms. Tsukino made her way over to her miserable children and smiled warmly "Come on kids cheer up! Isn't all this exciting?"

Sammy and Serena grunted in response. Ms. Tsukino's smile wilted a little but she quickly brought it back up "Try for me please." and with that she turned and walked back over to the movers.

Serena sat down beside her 12-year-old brother Sammy, and put her head on his shoulder. "This sucks doesn't it Sammy?" Sammy looked at his sister and nodded silently.

Serena frowned at the group of teens who walked by and stared curiously them. Serena stood up pulling down her short low-rise shorts trying to cover as much of her long slender legs as possible.

Sammy continued to sit down glaring at his feet. Serena felt herself stiffen as she heard someone whistle at her, she turned and saw a group of teenagers in a fancy convertible pull up in front of her house.

A guy with long blonde hair leaned over the side of the car "Hey you the new girl?" Serena rolled her eyes "Gee I dunno! I mean even though there are movers moving all our things in this here house, and you've never seen me before in your life, I really don't know!"

Sammy snickered at his sisters sarcasm. Serena quickly scoped out the teens in the car and knew they were people she wouldn't want to be around, they were the kind who judged a person by their appearance and what they wore and the girls seemed really slutty

It seemed that they were all coming back from the beach or something there hair was wet, and they were wearing swim clothes Serena's eyes went to the guy who was driving the car,

he was perfect! His body was perfectly tanned and glistened with what Serena was assuming suntan lotion and there was a pretty girl with long black hair practically sitting in his lap smirking at her.

Serena compared the girls beautiful tanned skin to her milky pale skin and her beautiful silky dark locks of hair to her soft waist length honey suckle blonde hair and thought she paled in comparison to her.

What Serena didn't seem to notice was the guys were all staring wolfishly at her long slender legs, her smooth flat stomach that was exposed on the count of the halter she was wearing showed all of her midriff,

her playboy bunny belly ring shone in the sunlight (AN: I know, I know Serena doesn't have a belly ring but I love them so much and I think she should have a belly ring) "Oh your quite the sarcastic bitch aren't you?"

The girl with the jet black hair retorted. The guy driving the car laughed and kissed her gently on the lips "Your to much Raye," the girl named Raye beamed. Serena felt her eyes narrow. These kids were definitely not people she would be hanging with.

"Oh I think she's mad!" The guy driving retorted "aww Darien honey do you think it was anything we said?" Raye asked with mock concern.

Serena gritted her teeth and looked at Sammy who was staring at her with sympathetic look on his face "Come on Sammy lets go inside." Sammy stood up and threw a glare the teens way before going ahead of Serena and into the house.

"Piss off you posers!" and with that Serena walked into the house slamming the door behind her.

"Well damn she's gonna be a barrel of fun!" Darien muttered under his breath before driving off with his friends laughing their heads off.

Serena paced around her bare new room angrily with Sammy sitting quietly on her bed "Who do those punks think they are?" Sammy sighed "Serena don't let them get to you, there not worth your anger."

Serena looked at her wise younger brother and nodded "Your right Sam their not!" (I know Sammy is way out of character but hey its my fic and I want him to be wise! And un-annoying)

Serena sat down next to Sammy and hugged him tightly he slowly returned the hug. "You're the man of the house now Sammy….Now that daddy's gone you have to be strong" Sammy buried his face in the nook of her neck.

"Mom is so happy about moving and starting anew, we have to try and share her happiness Sammy, we have to try and keep that smile on her face!" Sammy silently nodded and sighed "Ok sis…will do!"

Serena smiled and nodded "good, now lets go see what we're having for dinner!"

Of course since they were new and everything there was nothing to eat in the house so they decided to order Chinese take-out.

"Serena honey, can you please go and pick the food up for me its only like a ten minute walk," Serena smiled "Sure mom, I can use the exercise," Ms. Tsukino laughed "Oh please Rena I wish I had your curves and legs!"

Sammy snorted and rolled his eyes "Hey shut up Sammy!" Serena playfully snapped "What? I didn't say anything!" Sammy said in his defense.

Serena rolled her eyes "Whatever I'm going now 'cause I'm huuuungry!" Serena kept on her midriff halter but changed into a pair of low-rise jeans. Serena pulled her hair up into a sloppy high ponytail and was out the door.

Darien had just finished dropping his friends off at their expensive huge mansions and drove slowly past the "new girls" house with a smirk on his face. "She's gonna make things more interesting, I'm sure of this."

Darien growled along with his stomach. "Damn I gotta eat!" (What are the odds of that?)

Serena made her way into the Chinese restaurant and stopped as she saw the guy named, Darien leaning over the counter looking at a menu scratching his head,

Serena's first instinct was to turn around, run and wait awhile. 'No I'm not going anywhere, I won't be intimidated!' she thought to herself, She clenched her fist and made her way into the restaurant.

Darien turned as he heard the bell over the entrance ring and smirked "Well, well, well look who's here," Serena just ignored him and walked up to the counter which kinda irked him a little.

Serena felt more than a little nervous standing so close to this pompous ass jerk, but kept her cool as she noticed him frowning at her. A young Chinese woman came approached the counter and smiled warmly at Serena

"Hello, can I help you?" Serena smiled back "Yes I'm here to pick up," The lady looked down at her notepad that she was carrying with her.

"Last name?" Serena quickly glanced at Darien who hadn't taken his eyes off her since she came in. "Tsukino." Serena didn't want him to know her dead hamster's name let alone hers even though it was her last.

The woman smiled "ok…we're still fixing your order so can you please wait 5 minutes?" Serena nodded and took a seat inside a booth.

Darien frowned. This little bitch was intent on acting like he wasn't there "We'll see about that" he growled under his breath and made his way over to where she was sitting and without an invitation sat down across from her.

Serena raised an eyebrow at this, 'who does this jerk think he is?' "Um excuse me I don't remember saying you could sit here," Darien smiled "Free country baby, man can sit wherever he wants too," Serena smiled "Fine I'll move then"

Serena stood up and was about to walk away when suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist "You listen to me miss Tsukino, you better start respecting people more superior than you! Your new here so I just thought I should let you know where you stand."

Serena snorted at this "More superior? You?" Serena laughed rudely in his face "Sweetheart I've got more respect for a street rat than I do for you, now I suggest you let go of me before I lock in on your nuts,"

Darien let go of her and sat back in surprise "Try intimidating someone else Darien 'cause it ain't gonna work on me." And just as those words came out her pretty little mouth her food was ready.

"Arigato!" Serena thanked the Chinese woman and looked at Darien before passing him "See ya when I see ya." And with that she left the restaurant.

Darien sat there for a minute stunned at this girls nerve. He was so deep in thought he didn't even hear the lady call him when his order was ready.

Serena was still fuming by the time she got home. "Mom, Sammy I'm home!" Sammy ran in and snatched the bags and ran into the kitchen "Thanks sis!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Mrs. Tsukino walked into the living-room as Serena sunk down on the couch "Hey honey…Is everything ok?" Serena looked up at her mom and smiled "Sure mommy, everything is just fine,"

Mrs. Tsukino smiled "Good…So about your new school-" Serena groaned "Sweetie I know you don't want to go but you have too,"

Serena pouted "Why can't you just home-school me?" Mrs. Tsukino frowned "I couldn't do that sweetie…I have to get a job, since your father is no longer with us…" her voice trailed off and she got silent.

Serena got worried, "Mom?" Mrs. Tsukino shook her head slightly "I'm fine sweetie go eat." Serena nodded and went to join Sammy in the kitchen.

-------------------- A New Day And A New School-----------------------

Serena's eyes popped open as her alarm clock woke her from her peaceful slumber. She made her way into the bathroom which was currently being occupied by Sammy who was brushing his teeth sleepily.

Serena mumbled a good morning stood next to her brother and squeezed some tooth paste on her pink tooth-brush and started to brush her teeth.

Sammy spat and watched his sister as she brushed her teeth. Serena felt her brothers eyes burning through her and spit her tooth-paste out in the sink "What is it Sammy?"

"Are you nervous?" Serena sat down on the edge of the bath tub and looked up at her brother "You mean about starting a new school and seeing those jerks?" He nodded, Serena sighed

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't, but everything will be ok, right Sam?" Sam looked at her and sighed "Just be careful Serena, stay out of trouble and keep to yourself."

Serena nodded and stood to give her brother a hug, which he slowly returned Serena pulled away with mock sisterly annoyance "Now get out so I can take a shower!" Sammy laughed and retreated from the bathroom.

Serena sighed as she and Sammy walked to their new school.

She walked Sammy to his school and before he could walk away she pulled him into a tight hug, he returned it not caring about the snickers he was getting from other boys there.

"You take care Sammy." He nodded and walked away. Serena waited until he was in the school building before walking off to hers.

Serena stumbled a bit and noticed that her sandal strap was a little loose. She bent down low and tightened her strap and a group of guys started howling and whistling at her,

She didn't care much as long as they kept there hands to themselves. "Your gonna get yourself into a load of trouble if you keep dressing like that." Serena whipped around and groaned in annoyance,

Darien and his crew drove up to her "You think your cute don't you?" Raye piped "No I don't think, I know." Raye and the girls burst out laughing.

"Oh pu-lease your nothing special!" A cute girl with really long blonde hair the same color of hers, piped up "Whatever," Serena muttered under her breath and kept walking "What, that's it Serena? You talked a lot of junk yesterday at the Chinese restaurant last night!"

Raye looked at Darien "You saw her last night?" Darien nodded "Yeah she tore into me," A cute boy with short blonde hair who was sitting in the backseat snorted, "What did she say?"

Darien smirked and looked over at Serena and saw she was about a block away, now walking pretty fast, jogging if you will. Darien sped up to keep up with her "She said she had more respect for a street rat than she does for me,"

The blonde head guy burst out laughing "Burn!" "Shut up Andrew!" Darien retorted. Raye looked mad "That bitch!" Serena looked over at Raye,

"You call me a bitch yet you don't even know me, and yet I don't know you nor do I want to, and I can already see that the real bitch here is you!"

And with that Serena sped off with speed she never knew she had.

Serena entered the high-school and quickly made her way to the principals office to get everything set up.

Serena took a deep breath as she approached her first homeroom "Hold your head up high and don't show that your nervous!" She said to herself as she knocked on the door.

She heard the room grow quiet, and suddenly the door swung open and she stared into the kind face of her new teacher.

"Hello you must be Serena Tsukino." Serena nodded and stepped into the room and stood next to the teachers desk as he closed the door. "Everyone this is Serena Tsukino she's new to this school and even this country! So I hope you'll all make her feel comfortable and at home,"

Serena was dead quiet and felt her heart stop as she saw Raye and Darien sitting in the back row smirking at her "Serena why don't you take a seat next to Andrew Tsume (I don't know his last name so please bear with me people!)

Serena sighed as she recognized him as the cute blonde head who hung out with Darien and Raye. She made her way over to where Andrew sat and took a seat near him, he glanced over at her and smiled.

Serena's eyes widened 'Did he just give me a nice smile? Not a smirk But a Smile?' Serena gave a small smile and quickly paid attention to the teacher.

Darien watched as Andrew and Serena smiled at each other and found himself thinking 'She has yet to smile at me!' Darien quickly tossed that thought aside as well as the jealousy he was feeling, and paid attention to his beautiful girlfriend.

'Damn!' Serena thought 'Just my luck to come in just when there doing a pop quiz!' Serena stared sadly at the jibberish on her page 'I can't do this! I'm gonna fail on my first day of school!'

Serena felt tears come to her eyes 'This sucks big time,' "Pssst!" Serena looked over at Andrew and smiled relieved when he passed her a piece of paper with all the answers written down.

She took the paper gratefully and quickly started jotting down the answers, and just as she finished writing down the last answer the bell rang. Serena bolted up and gathered all of her things and left her paper on the teachers desk and was out of there in the blink of an eye.

Darien and Raye approached Andrew as he collected his things "Yo Drew, did you give Serena what I think you gave her?" Andrew threw them a quick smile,

"The girl was practically in tears she had no idea what to do, so I helped her out," Raye snorted "So she's one of those dumb blondes?"

Andrew shook his head "I don't think she's dumb, I mean she didn't study or anything I mean she is new! She had no idea we were getting a pop quiz." Darien raised his eyebrow at Andrew's defensive attitude "Sounds to me like you've got a crush on the new girl"

Andrew shrugged his shoulders "Maybe I do, Maybe I don't!" and with that he left a very confused Raye and angry Darien.

------------------------Lunch----------------------

Serena was dreading this time of day ever since she got there. She bought two slices of pizza a soda and a mixture of 3 cups of vanilla, chocolate and strawberry ice-cream (Yes I'm making her greedy!)

She scanned the lunch room for a place to sit and sighed with relief when she saw a table with a pretty girl with short blue hair and glasses picking at a chicken salad, She quickly made her way over and sat down.

The girl looked up with surprise as Serena sat down across from her and stretched out her hand "Hi I'm Serena" the girl stared at her hand for a few seconds before she finally took it "Amy…not to be rude or anything but are you sure you wanna sit here?"

Serena smiled "Yeah, sure why wouldn't I?" Amy looked Serena over and finally let a smile take over her face "Never Mind I just thought you'd wanna sit with the VIP crew"

Serena raised an eyebrow "Who?" Amy nodded to a group of kids to there right Serena looked and sure enough there was Darien and his crew. "VIC is more like it." Serena muttered, Amy tilted her head to the side "VIC? Why VIC?"

Serena let a smile snake her way across her face "Very Important Creeps" Amy threw her head back and laughed so hard it drew attention to their table and unfortunately Darien and his crew also noticed.

Darien looked over as he heard loud laughter and almost spit his milk out when he saw who the loud laugh belonged to. "Whoa was that Amy?"

Andrew asked wide-eyed "I figured Serena would be-friend the dork!" Mina smirked.

Darien looked at the duo and laughed then looked at Andrew and frowned when a soft smile crossed the blonde heads handsome face and to add insult to injury Serena was looking at him with a soft smile on her face.

"Um..I'll be right back guys" Andrew quickly got up and walked over to Serena and Amy's table. Darien stared after his friend and felt anger build up in his chest. 'Damn him!'

Serena looked up as Andrew made his way over "Serena! Tell me, how well do you think you did on that pop quiz?" Serena chuckled softly and smiled "I think I did pretty well thanks to you,"

Andrew faked modesty "Noooo! I'm really slow!" Amy who was watching the two curiously smiled and chuckled "How you doin' Amy?" Andrew turned his attention on the pretty smart teen.

Amy held a look of surprise but quickly replaced with a friendly smile "I'm good Andrew, you?" Andrew nodded his head and turned back to Serena "How would you ladies like to go to the movies this week?"

Serena shook her head in surprise "Movies? With you?" Andrew laughed "Yes with me," Serena's grin grew wider "Sure!"

Andrew looked at Amy, "Amy?" Amy looked a little lost but took one look at Serena and nodded "Ok I'm game!"

"Great I'll pick you guys up around…7:30?" Both girls nodded vigorously Andrew once more gave them a smile before turning around and walking back over to his crew.

Serena felt like squeeling and doing a little dance 'Just when I thought moving here would be a total drag…'

---------------------Skipped to Friday----------------------

Serena was pacing back in her room trying to figure out what to wear.

"Mom! Where are my favorite jeans! The one with the rips in it!" Mrs. Tsukino appeared in the doorway "I washed it last night honey its in your drawer." Serena raised her eyebrow "I already looked!"

Mrs. Tsukino went to her drawer and after a few seconds of searching pulled out the jeans "Oh here are your jeans Serena."

Mrs. Tsukino exited the room humming a soft tune. Serena rolled her eyes "Of course I would have skimmed over it,"

Serena closed her door and stripped off her denim shorts and shirt and slid on her low cut jeans and searched her drawers for a shirt to wear with the jeans and pulled out a white spaghetti-strap shirt that showed off a little belly but hid her belly ring,

then she sat at her vanity table and started to aply her make-up humming as she did so.

Serena aplied a small layer of a peachy colored lip gloss to her full pouty lips and brushed a light coat of mascara onto her already long eyelashes and with that she was done!

Serena was never one to spend a half and hour in front of the mirror applying make-up or even getting dressed.

Serena stood up and ran her slender fingers through her hair which she had curled in little ringlets, she stepped into her light blue flip flops and made her way out of her room as she heard the doorbell.

Sammy answered the door, as Serena made her way downstairs. "Hello, who are you?" She heard him ask as she stood behind him she squealed with delight as she took a look at her once dorky friend Amy.

Serena gently pushed Sammy away and moved to give her new friend a hug. "Wow Ames! You look….Great!"

Amy stepped into the house and smiled at her friend and Sammy who had turned and walked away. "Thank you Serena, you too look really nice."

Serena shook her head "Amy you look fabulous! Have you taken a look in the mirror?" She exclaimed excitedly. Amy shook her head softly as her cheeks turned a flaming red,

Serena pulled her to a mirror and stepped aside as Amy seemed to take a new interest in her appearance.

For once in her life she wasn't wearing glasses but contacts and she wore a ruby red halter that showed off her nice toned stomach and also wore low cut leather pants with multiple chained belts hanging on her hips.

"Wow…Is that really me?" Serena laughed and crossed her arms over her chest "Yes my friend it is indeed you! See now you know, you too can look sexy."

"My cousin dressed me…Maybe I should let her do it more often!" Amy joked and laughed happily spinning around.

The girls both turned as they heard someone clearing his throat and smiled as they saw Andrew standing in the doorway smiling in awe at the two girls "Andrew!" They both said happily and Serena went to give him a hug, which he returned all too happily! (AN: lol)

"Well don't you two look absolutely stunning…Amy you look like a different person…Is that really you?" Amy smiled shyly and nodded. "Well I say forget that movie! I wanna show off my two beautiful friends…So instead how about we go to this party a friend of mine is having?"

Serena was all too happy about that idea and agreed as soon as the words left his mouth, while Amy looked a little uncertain.

"I dunno I mean I'm not really all that popular and we werent invited…Can't we just enjoy a movie?"

Serena groaned "Aw come on Ames! It'll be fun and it'll give you a chance to show all of them jerks that you aren't the little geek they all think you are!" At that idea Amy sighed and agreed.

---------------At The Party-------------

Darien laughed as Raye grinded her ass against his crotch and held his beer bottle up to his lips and took a big gulp suddenly he heard a bunch of guys whistle and howl and looked towards the doorway and choked on his beer as he looked into a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

TBC

**AN: Ok people that was my third fanfic, A New Love is on hold till I can think if how to finish off the chapter…Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this story and can't wait for the next chapter! PRESS THE BUTTON BELOW AND REVIEW IF YOU PLEASE! ) **


	2. New friends and new relationships

Love Me Forever

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this chapter, only Chris and Bobby! 

**AN: Ok I'm back and I'm so sorry for the long wait…I would just like to take the time to thank all of you for reviewing my story I love you all! You guys rock my socks! THIS IS FOR YOU L0v391 and AMBER see now u don't have to yell at me my love! hahah! On with the story!**

""_Talking _

'' _Thoughts _

_Chapter 2: New friends and new relationships_

As soon as Serena walked through the door, she felt herself flush at all of the attention she and her friend Amy were getting. She felt a pair eyes burning into her and looked to her left and found herself looking into the eyes of her enemy Darien.

Serena quickly tore her eyes away and focused her attention on her date and her new friend.

As soon as Andrew walked of to get them both a drink, about five guys ran over to them asking them for a dance.

Serena laughed nervously as a big tall guy grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto the dance floor "Hey Sexy," he whispered huskily in her ear "I'm Bobby, you're the new girl right?"

Serena nodded slowly "Yeah..umm I'm Serena." Bobby nodded his head with a wicked grin on his face "Yeah I've heard about you, your name is all over the school!" Serena pulled away from the guy gently and laughed lightly "Wow I haven't even been here long and already I'm popular!"

Darien frowned as he watched Serena and Bobby McCartney laughing together. "Quite the little slut isn't she." Raye glared in Serena's direction. Darien stiffened but smirked and agreed.

"Yo Darien!" Darien turned and smiled as his best friend Andrew walked up to him with a big grin on his face "How do ya like my two beautiful dates?" Darien frowned "Hate the ugly blonde but the one with the blue hair is kinda cute." He replied dryly.

"Serena is far from ugly and the one with the blue hair is Amy!" Andrew laughed as Raye and Darien coughed up their beer. "Excuse me! That's Amy!" Raye asked whipping some beer from her mouth with the back of her hand.

Andrew puffed out his chest and stood tall with his hands on his hips "Yup! She's quite the looker eh?" Darien scratched his head

"Hey Drew, I think you'd better get your little blonde whore before Bobby rapes her right on the dance floor!" Andrew glared at Darien and was about to speak up in Serena's defense when out of the corner of his eye he saw Serena trying to pull away from Bobby.

"I said I don't wanna go into the back room with you, you pig!" Serena snapped through clenched teeth and tried to yank her arm free "Sure ya do hun, c'mon it'll be fun!" Bobby was suddenly snatched back and Andrew stepped in between them, "Is there a problem?" Bobby frowned "No problem Drew man."

Serena snorted, "Like hell there isn't! This pig is trying to get me into a back room with him!" Andrew frowned at Bobby "Look Bobby Serena is my date so I expect you to show me and her a little respect and back off!"

Bobby raised his hands and backed off glaring at Serena as he did so. Andrews frown immediately turned into an adoring smile as he looked at Serena "Are you ok Sere?" Serena looked at him and smiled "Of course!" Andrew placed his arm protectively over her shoulder and they walked over to a couch to talk.

Amy laughed as this guy named Chris gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek "Wow Amy I never knew you could look so beautiful," Amy blushed and lowered her head "Me neither." Chris bowed slightly "Will you honor me with a dance?" Amy smiled and took his arm and followed him onto the dance floor.

Serena's head snapped up as she heard Usher's song "My Boo" play. "OHMIGOSH! I love this song!" Andrew jumped up at the sudden outburst and laughed "Yeah I love this song too," Serena gave Andrew a beautiful smile and he felt his heart melt "Lets dance." Andrew gave her a warm smile and pulled her up from the couch and led her to the center of the room where Amy and Chris Valentino were already dancing.

Darien felt his heart tighten in his chest as he watched his best friend and Serena dancing together looking very cozy and relaxed and Amy and his other good friend Chris dancing close together Serena and Amy back to back, the four of them looked like BFF'S.

Darien tore his eyes away from the warm sight and turned to his girlfriend who was busy flirting with a group of jocks. "Raye c'mon lets dance!" He pulled her to him and started for the center of the room where the group was, when suddenly Raye pulled back

"Ugh Dare I hate this song!" Darien frowned at his girl "Well I happen to like this song!" Raye rolled her eyes "You would!" And with those words Raye turned around and marched over to some of her friends. Darien sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down, watching Serena and Andrew with envious eyes.

Serena laughed and threw her arms around Andrews shoulders and gave him a big friendly hug as the song ended. "Thanks for the dance Drew," she whispered in his ear. Andrew smiled and returned the hug "No problem I rather enjoyed it." Serena turned to Amy and threw her arm over her shoulder and they walked off together chattering happily.

Andrew smiled and turned towards Chris "So Chris my man! Digging Ames?" Chris nodded his head and threw his arm over Andrews shoulders "Hell yeah man, she's gorgeous!" Andrew laughed and they both walked out towards the balcony to get some air.

"Serena I'm sooo glad we came!" Amy gushed as they made their way to the snack table "I know isn't this party just awesome? And not one encounter with—oof!" Serena bumbed into someone really hard and stumbled back, Amy quickly grabbed her arm to keep her from falling Serena steadied herself,

"Sorry Raye." Serena muttered reluctantly Raye turned around slowly and Amy burst out laughing when she saw Raye had spilled her spiked very red punch all over her slutty white tube top. Serena's eyes grew wide "ohmigosh! I'm so sorry Raye that was really an accident!"

Raye shook her head slowly "No…You did that on purpose…" Serena's mouth dropped open "No it was really an acc-" Serena was cut off as Raye lunged at her knocking her down "YOU BITCH YOU RUINED MY SHIRT! I HATE YOU!"

Raye grabbed a handful of Serena's hair and yanked it as hard as she could Serena shrieked at the pain in her scalp and rolled over so that she was sitting on Raye and grabbed her wrist and pulled her hands from her hair ignoring the crowd that had formed a circle around the two petite girls fighting.

Serena delivered a hard punch to Raye's face instantly blacking her eye,

Andrew and Darien broke through the crowd and Andrew lifted a very angry Serena from a black eyed Raye. "Who the hell do you think you are! I said it was an accident you crazy bitch! DARIEN YOU'D BETTER KEEP THAT BITCH AWAY FROM ME!" Andrew tried to hush Serena but she shook her head furiously,

"No I don't care I will fuck her up! Hey Raye this skinny girls got something for you!" Darien pulled Raye to her feet and took her in his arms and glared at Serena "No Serena I think you'd better stay away from my girl 'cause if I ever see you near her _I _will kick your ass myself!" Serena gasped and backed up against Andrews hard form.

"I-I I'd like to see you try!" She stammered. Andrew stepped in front of Serena "Touch her and I'll shove my fist down your throat!" Darien's eyes widened "Excuse me! Your taking her side? Drew you're my best friend, your loyalty belongs to me and Raye!"

Andrew shook his head "No Dare…I'm seeing sides to you I don't like…Your not the guy I thought you were." And with that he took Serena's arm and pushed his way through the crowd of kids leaving Darien with his mouth hanging open.

"Hey Sere I'm so sorry about that…They were both way out of line-" Serena cut him off by raising her hand "Drew Its ok! I'm sorry that you lost your best friend because of me." Andrew smirked "It was for the best. Hey you wanna take a walk?" Serena smiled "Sure!" Serena linked her arm in his and they started for the front door.

Darien tried to console his angry crying girlfriend "Shhh Raye its ok she won't come near you ever again!" Raye clutched his shirt "Darien my beautiful face! MY SHIRT!" "Your still beautiful and I'll buy you a new shirt!" Raye looked up at Darien and felt a smile spread across her face. "I want revenge!"

Andrew slid his arm around Serena's slim waist and sighed contently as they walked on a path of fallen leaves. It was a beautiful chilly fall night and there hundreds of stars in the sky. "Was she always a bitch?" Serena asked suddenly.

"Who Raye?" Serena nodded "Yeah she always had superiority issues, but Darien has me really surprised he was always so nice, a great person." Serena hooted in surprise

"Listen Serena…This is far from over I know Raye she'll be planning something to hurt you." Serena smirked "Yeah I'm so scared!" Andrew shook his head "Serena look….just be careful I'll always be on your side no matter what but I won't always be there to protect you."

Serena smiled "Andrew, you have no idea how much I adore you." Andrew blushed and bowed his head "Do you believe in love at first site?" He asked in a very low voice.

Serena tilted his head up and looked him in the eye, "I do…Why?" Andrew lightly caressed her face "Because when I first saw you…I knew you were the one I wanted to be with…." Serena's faced flushed pink "Oh my god Andrew! Are you serious?"

To answer her question he captured her lips with his. Serena smiled through the kiss and returned it, her arms finding there way around his shoulders.

There was a soft gentle breeze and leaves fell from the trees and circled around them the light from the moon shining on them. They looked so perfect in that light that people passing by actually paused to watch them with dreamy smiles on there faces before continuing.

Serena sighed and ran her fingers through his silky blonde locks sighing contently 'yes I think I'll definitely enjoy living here.' Serena thought happily as she rested her head against Andrews chest.

The couple made their way to an empty bench and sat down wrapped in each others arms just staring at the beautiful full moon occasionally kissing and whispering happy thoughts to each other. Neither had a bad thought in there head.

Amy and Chris walked together holding hands "Can you believe Raye and Darien?" Amy asked incredulous "Yeah actually I can…but hey wasn't that great how little ol' Serena decked her?"

Amy laughed "That was great-" Amy stopped shortly as she stared at the beautiful scene before her, Andrew and Serena wrapped in each others arms watching the beautiful full moon.

Chris smiled at the sight and glanced at a starry eyed Amy "Lets join them," Chris led Amy over to the couple who smiled and made room for the two.

Chris sat down and pulled Amy into his lap and the foursome wordlessly just stared at the beautiful starry sky enjoying each others company.

This looked like the beginning of a beautiful friend/relationship No one said it but I'm pretty sure they were all thinking it.

_TBC_

**AN: yes very short but I really can't think of anything else to write…but anyway I hope you all liked this chapter! Push the button below! 3 **


End file.
